This invention relates to a carrier tape for slide fastener and has particular reference to a warp-knitted tape for mounting thereon a row of interlocking fastener elements.
Attempts have heretofore been made to provide warp-knitted fastener tapes capable of mounting rows of fastener elements securely in position against displacement, for which purpose the marginal edge portion of the tape has been strengthened with rather complicated knit patterns. This has led to the drawback that when sewing the fastener elements to the tape, the sewing needle tends to slip out of the correct line of path on account of resistance of too densely knitted threads, resulting in misaligned rows of fastener elements on the tape. Furthermore, the knit structure of the borderline between the web and the edge portion has been rendered somewhat irregular and frail so that the tape was liable to wear at the region which is disposed in frictional contact with a slider.